Family
by Boogey Girl 01
Summary: ModernSettingTime/ Levi and Mikasa and the others are finally married. Watch them as they cope with the new changes in their lives such as having babies!/ Pairings: Levi x Mikasa, Eren x Petra, Armin x Annie, Bertholdt x Ymir, Reiner x Christa, Jean x Sasha and Erwin x Hanji./ Comedy, Romance, Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

* * *

**/Modern setting./**

Summary: Levi and Mikasa are finally married and so are the others! Let's have a 'little' peek at their lives in this funny and cute story about them and their children.

**Pairings are:** Levi x Mikasa, Eren x Petra, Armin x Annie, Bertholdt x Ymir, Jean x Sasha, Reiner x Christa, Hanji x Erwin.

* * *

"Um... Levi, what are you-um, doing?" a brunette, green eyed boy, with the name of Eren Jaeger asked a certain raven haired man with a somewhat lack of height that goes with the name, Levi Rivaille. (CAN SOMEONE JUST REVEAL WHAT HIS LAST NAME IS!?)

"Can't you see I'm cleaning you brat." the said man replied his face full of complex emotions. "I can see that but why," Eren took a pause and pointed at the broom he's holding, "why now when your wife, my sister, Mikasa is... in labor?" he continued.

Yes that's right, Mikasa Ackerman, now Mikasa Rivaille, is currently giving birth to her and this cleaning man's, who's last name is currently I don't know that's why I just decided that it will be just 'Rivaille', now back to the story.

"Can't you see that I'm also worried and nervous?" the raven haired man said while continuing his cleaning session. "..." the room where they're currently at became quiet, that was until Eren's wife, Petra, decided to speak up.

"Um! I just noticed that Mikasa's not even making a sound or screaming..." she told them upon noticing that, "Because if I quite remember... all of us did scream while in labor... even Ymir..." she continued while remembering that scene.

"Now that you said that... You're actually right!" Eren beamed as he hugged his wife, "When Ymir gave birth to Albert I thought that Bertholdt's going to flood the room using his sweat!" he continued while chuckling a little while remembering his tall friend's behavior, Bertholdt.

As Eren and Petra continued to chuckle and Levi cleans, they suddenly heard a somewhat panicking voice inside the room where the Asian girl's currently giving birth to her baby, "YOU CAN DO THIS MIKASA! THE HEAD IS OUT! GOOOOO!".

The chuckling couple both stopped together with Levi as the three of them sweat dropped and muttered, "Why is Hanji the one screaming when Mikasa's the one giving birth?".

"MIKASA TAKE A DEEP BREATHE AND...PUUUUSHHHHH~~!" the voice continued screaming. Seriously, all this things that Hanji screams makes Levi more and more worried.

"Uh... Levi I think you should stop cleaning and just sit here..." the brunette man with green eyes suddenly said as he stood up and assisted the shorter man to sit down while waiting. "Fine..." Levi muttered while cursing Hanji in a low voice afterwards.

"Levi, why don't we talk about something...um... funny to make you a little less worried?" Petra suggested as she tried to think of something funny. "Nice idea again, my love!" her husband again beamed up and pecked her cheeks.

"Let's talk about when... Sasha gave birth to Sean and Isha!" Petra exclaimed while blushing a little bit because of what Eren did.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey, Jean, did you tell Christa to bring donuts?" the ever glutton girl, Sasha Braus-Kirschtein, said to his husband and soon to be father at that moment, Jean Kirschtein._

_"Seriously!? You're about to give birth to our baby and all you think about is food!?" he scolded his wife while wearing a face full of disbelief. "But, Hanji said that I need energy to give birth and FOOD gives me ENERGY!" she shouted back, both words 'food' and 'energy' stressed. Everybody in the room just sweat dropped at the little scene the couple's causing._

_Jean just sighed and waved his hand in the air, "Whatever, potato woman." he said while sighing and looking for his phone in his pocket when Sasha suddenly let out a sharp winced of pain or whatever- meaning the baby's- I mean babies ready to come out._

_"AH! THE DOCTOR, CALL HIM! OR HER! OR WHATEVER JUST CALL A DOCTOR!" Jean began to panic as he started to clutch his own face and the others inside the room- Armin, Annie, Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Petra, Reiner, Christa, and the Hoover couple watched his panicking figure._

_"HURRY UP! THE DOCTOR, JEAN!" the always-hungry Sasha ordered her husband while pointing at the door, "YES! OF COURSE- I WILL!" he replied back and was about to go outside when Eren grabbed him by the shoulders._

_"You're going at the wrong direction, horse-face. Better leave the calling of the doctor to me." the brunette said while smirking at the so called 'horse face' and began sprinting to the direction where the doctor is after._

_The doctor arrived after that and they told the men to stay outside and the women can stay if they want. So all the girls decided to stay since they all want to know what's the feeling of giving birth and maybe- they like seeing Sasha's funny expression?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_"POTATOOOOOOO-!" this marks the beginning of the screaming session. Sasha began screaming the name of the foods she likes to eat instead of saying his husband's name._

_The guys outside started laughing while Jean's sweat started dropping, "What!? Are the foods her husband!?" he gritted his teeth and screamed, "AT LEAST SCREAM MY NAME, YOU POTATO WOMAN!"._

_Flashback End. _

"Okay, Kirschtein's face was hilarious that time." Levi commented while rubbing his temple. "So was Sasha's!" Petra began while laughing. Just as they we're doing that, the Kirschtein couple came.

"Speaking of the devils." Eren mumbled while smirking at Jean's figure. He was currently holding 4 boxes of donuts both in his hands while his wife approaches them.

"HEY! IS MIKASA OKAY!?" the not very tan brunette girl suddenly asked them as she pointed at the door that will lead you to where Mikasa is. "I think so? Since she's not making any noise or something?" Petra answered her and nodded at Jean- a sign of acknowledgement or an hello.

"Hey, hey, what do you know? We were just talking about you guys~!" Eren exclaimed while smirking sarcastically at Jean who finally decided to put his wife's foods at a table. "What do you want, suicidal boy?" the horse- I mean Jean replied back to Eren with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Where are your twins, Sasha?" Petra decided to just ask her than minding the two bickering friends. "Oh, we left them at the daycare. Anyways... are you talking about something funny?" she replied while sitting next to Petra.

"Yep, how did you know?" Eren finally joined in their conversation and decided to stop bugging Jean. "Nothing, just taking a guess." Sasha replied while inviting Jean to sit next to her.

"Hmph. I think when Ymir gave birth to her baby and Berty's funny." Jean said as he smirked at the memory flowing in his mind while thinking of that event. "Oh... you mean that? Sure it was." Eren told him.

_Flashback_

_"Bertholdt! Are you okay?" Marco asked the said man while shaking his shoulders a little bit. "Uh, I-I don't really... kn-know...I think...my shirt's wet..." the tall man replied while wiping his face using his hand._

_"Bertholdt, man, are you planning to drown us using your sweat?" Jean teasingly asked him while the man beside him, Eren, laughs at his joke. "Nice joke you got there, horsey." the brunette boy somewhat complimented him while continuing his laugh._

_"Urgh. That's seriously dirty, Hoover." the short-raven-haired man said while handing the seriously sweating man a handkerchief. "Thank you, Levi..." he replied while accepting the white handkerchief the other man's offering.  
_

_"Don't return it and no problem." the short man said while rolling his eyes and sat at the nearest 'clean' chair. "Come on, Bert, you can do this..." Reiner encourage his best friend while tapping his back._

_"Thanks, buddy..." Bertholdt thanked the blonde guy while smiling a little, although his feet and nose are starting to sweat again. All of them continued to encourage him until they heard Christa's voice coming from the room where Ymir is._

_"YMIR! DON'T DIE ON ME!" they all gasped and Bertholdt fainted, good thing Reiner caught him. "I'M NOT DYING YOU- ARRGHH!" they all sighed in relief, they heard Ymir's voice, meaning she's not dead._

_"Christa, really..." Reiner muttered under his breathe as he thought of his wife's angelic face. He will need to teach her on how to tell dying people from the one who's in labor._

_Flashback_ _End_

"That was very funny indeed!" Sasha began while the others laugh, of course except Levi. "Yes, I admit Bertholdt's expression when he fainted was funny." he said showing no emotion at his face at all.

"Well, I really did laugh when Christa said 'that' during the time she was just about to give birth to Christopher." Sasha stated while smiling at herself. "Oh! You mean 'that'!" Jean supported his wife's idea.

_Flashback..._

_"Reiner-darling... I think the baby's ready to come out..." Christa told her husband as she smiled like a fallen angel from heaven. "R-Really!? Bertholdt can you do me a favor and go call the doctor?" the blonde-soon-to-be-a-father requested from his already-a-father-just-a-month-ago-at-that-time best friend who just nodded and was about to call the doctor when..._

_"Um, no I will just call the doctor myself..." Christa the ever oh so angelically kind, who is about to give BIRTH, volunteered herself to call the doctor. "Christa are you mad!? You're the patient!" Annie began while the others we're too speechless._

_Flashback End._

"That was very funny! Who would volunteer herself to call the doctor when she's about to give birth!?" Eren laughed again, boy, he was having a good time laughing at others.

"Even I and Mikasa we're speechless that moment." the short man stated as he took a glance to the door where his wife's in. Jean then spotted the Hoover and Braun couple approaching them together with their kids, Christopher and Albert who's currently both a year old.

Christopher had a blonde hair, duh, both parents are blonde anyway and inherited Christa's skin color and nose, good grief... and Reiner's golden eyes. He look exactly like Christa but a boy and has a pair of golden eyes.

At the other hand, Ymir's and Bertholdt's son, Albert, is tan- he got it from his father- and his mother's blackish hair and eye color and shape together with his father's nose.

"Auntie Sasha! Uncle Jean! Uncle Eren! Auntie Petra! Uncle Levi!" Christopher bounced towards the persons who own the names he just said, though it was a baby talk it was still somewhat understandable.

"How's Mikasa doing?" Christa asked them with an obvious hint of concern. "Well... I think she's doing okay since we didn't heard any screams or something until now." Petra answered her while smiling a little and looking at Levi, "But I think the one you should worry about is..." she finished her sentence there and pointed at the clean freak, who's obviously worried about his wife.

"Pssh. It's Mikasa, she will be fine..." Ymir said while rolling her eyes, "By the way, does the three of you even have any intention to sit?" she told Christa, Reiner and her husband, Bertholdt, while patting the chair next to her. "O-oh that's so kind of you, Ymir..." Christa muttered while sitting next to her best friend.

"Anyways, why don't we go back to our talks?" Eren suggested while grinning. "You're laughing way too much, Eren. I think you forgot when your wife over there gave birth." Jean paused and wore his troll-faced grin, "Remember you face back there..." he managed to continued and began laughing afterwards.

_Flashback..._

_"Men, please go outside the room as Petra will give birth now..." Mikasa began with her usual stoic face as she pushed all the men inside outside. "W-what- oh! Oh! A-All right.." the worried soon-to-be-father-at-that-flashback-moment, Eren, began as his sweats dropped._

_EREEN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Petra screamed as she glared at the said man who was already ready to exit the room. "U-uh... O-outside?" he replied and gulped afterwards. "COME BACK HEREE!" she screamed again while the other guys outside burst out at laughter._

_End of Flashback..._

"T-that wasn't funny, horsey..!" Eren fist pumped as he glared at the 'horsey' he called while Petra just sweat dropped and chuckled lightly. "Well sometimes I became like that when I'm nervous or angry or something." she told them while the others just sweat dropped.

"The only person who's labor became normal was Annie..." Sasha started while remembering their other good friend who was still not there. The others just nodded with agreement at this and sighed.

After that, Armin and Annie came with their 3 months old baby, Ann. "Ah, sorry we're late guys." Armin apologized while carrying a bag containing all their baby, Ann, needed like milk, toys and some other baby stuffs.

After a long time, Mikasa finally successfully delivered her and Levi's baby.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Well tell me what do you think about it, everyone? I would really appreciate it if you'll leave a review! Anyways thanks for reading and keep waiting for the next chapter! :P. Who's labor is the funniest do you think, everybody? For me it's Sasha's... hahaha. Anyways thanks again and leave a review :P.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Family"**

Chapter 2

* * *

"You did really well, Mikasa." Hanji complimented her while wiping her own sweat at her forehead. "Yeah, sure." Mikasa replied while looking at her husband who's currently holding their baby in his arms.

"He's handsome." Levi began upon noticing his wife's stares at him, "Well let me look at him." he handed him to her.

Christa almost wanted to cry at the scene occurring in front of her, "Well, did you guys thought of a name for him?" she asked them.

"Mikel Ackerman." the couple in question said while cupping their baby's puffy cheeks.

* * *

"Once upon a time,ugh, there lived a princess called, umm, Mikasa? She was trapped in a tall castle by a bad witch." a short man with raven haired began.

"And then a cool and very good looking prince called Levi invented a ladder that is so tall and saved the princess, the end." he ended his short story while looking at the four year old Mikel.

"Bad witch! I defeat bad witch!" he began while smashing the pillow at his father's face. "Why you! I'm not the bad witch, I'm the cool and good looking prince, stupid!" Levi smack a small pillow to his son's face gently and playfully, then a pillow war began.

"Hey you guys, dinner's read-!" just as Mikasa entered a pillow hit her at the face. The father and son gulped and pointed at each other both saying, "He threw it!".

Mikasa laughed at this and looked at Levi, "Like father, like son." and Levi smiled, "Come on let's eat dinner and clean this room afterwards."

"Okay!" Mikel beamed up and Levi carried him downstairs.

* * *

"Papa, seconds please!" four year olds, Isha and Sean asked their Papa Jean energetically. "Me too!" his wife asked him too.

"Sasha, it's your 4th already!" Jean scolded his wife but followed her order anyways. "Don't worry, Jean, I will never be fat!" she assured him, it's true anyways, no matter how many she ate, she doesn't get fat.

"Well then, that's my girl and kids." He chuckled and smiled afterwards.

* * *

"Daddy, I want to go to school already!" She demanded at her father, Armin, who just chuckled.

"But, honey, please wait next week okay? Next week you'll go to school with Mikel." he assured his daughter while patting her head.

"Really!?" she said with her mouth full.

"Ann, no talking while your mouth is full." Annie told her daughter while wiping her mouth at the same time.

* * *

"Wow! Albert's sooooo tall~!" Christ or Christopher complimented him while measuring his height and comparing it with his.

"Because daddy is so very tall!" he explained to his best friend. "Oh! Then I will grow too because daddy is also tall!" she exclaimed happily.

"Um... does that mean Mickel will be short because his daddy's also short?" they wondered in unison.

Their parents heard this and wondered too, "But Mickel sure is handsome." Reiner complimented.

* * *

"Peter and Eren! Hurry up and get washed it's time for dinner!" Petra scolded them while sighing.

"Come on, sonny, let's get washed and kick the King Pig's stinky butt afterwards!" Eren and his son went to the wash room while he carries his son.

Petra just smiled at this and prepared for dinner.

* * *

**Chapter End****  
**

Thanks for the reviews guys! Appreciates it. :"), anyways don't be why to leave one! Tell me if it's good or not!


End file.
